


See Him for Who he Is

by amburdawn



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 14:38:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4141548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amburdawn/pseuds/amburdawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laurel wants nothing more than for Oliver and Felicity to both be happy, and if it's with each other than she'll support them. But listening to Felicity talk about how Oliver is gone now that he has joined the League of Assassins has her wondering if they can make it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	See Him for Who he Is

When Felicity insists that her Oliver died the day he joined the league, Laurel wants to remind her that he was her Oliver first. Before he became the Arrow or the Hood, he was Ollie to her. Then he went on that damn boat with her sister and he came back different. Five years in purgatory and he was still her Ollie. There was just more to him, he had grown but not changed. And sometimes things, people, grow wild. So when Felicity she says that Oliver died that day, she understands but Laurel knows better. This was still Oliver Queen, it always had been. Just like The Hood and The Arrow and Ollie were. It’s just a part of him neither one had seen before. Laurel feels bad for the girl because if she can’t see that, can't accept that as part of him, then even if Oliver does another one of his miracles and comes back to life, they have no future. Al Sa-Him is now as much a part of the man Laurel loves, as Ollie and The Arrow and The Hood are and forever will be. And because she loves him, because she will always love him, as her best friend or her soulmate she has to make sure that Felicity sees that too. She makes him happy and all Laurel can ask for is him to be happy, even if it means breaking her own heart as she helps two of her best friends see each other for all of who they are.


End file.
